Jolly D. Chris
Introduction Jolly D. Chris is a young amatuer pirate who has just begun his journey. He currently has a bounty of 100,000,000 and is on his way to find the One Piece for his First Mate, Spike. Appearance Chris is a young, slim-built man. He has grey hair with silver highlights, and golden yellow eyes. Chris wears a chin high collared, open black jacket over a plain white collared shirt. The jacket is adorned with brass buttons and a brass cuff on the collar. He wears a dark purple ribbon which he keeps tied to his left upper tricep. When necessary, Chris will use this ribbon to cover his mouth, heal a wound (mostly to cut off his circulation to stop excessive bleeding,) or to wear as a bandana when he wants to act cool (definately NOT a necessity.) Chris wears long blue pants and white shoes. Chris has decided to wear a design of his crew's Jolly Roger on the back of his jacket. This is to show the world that he is proud of his crew. Personality Chris enjoys having fun, first and fore-most. He'd rather make jokes and party with his nakama than be serious all the time. Thus, Chris is mostly an easy-going kind of guy who prefers to enjoy all that life has to offer. However, when the situation calls for it, Chris can be unusually serious about whatever's happening around him. When this occurs, he displays his true, hidden skills. He seems to become wiser and more calm. He also unveils his leadership skills and a rarely seen "sensitive side." Chris values many things: his nakama, no doubt about that. He also values kindness and respect for others, and for their achievements (the former is mostly for innocent by standers. The latter is used for nearly everyone,) and almost to the same extent as his nakama; he highly values the happiness in others. Chris feels the best when he's performing for other people and making them happy (this is how he explains "being an entertainer.") And so god help the poor soul who disrespects these values Chris holds so dear. Want to make Chris blind with fury? Do just that. Chris also has an almost idiotic level of loyalty towards those he respects, and especially towards his nakama. He's the type that is willing to do almost anything for a loved one. The key word being almost. Chris has his standards after all. Nontheless though, Chris will always try his hardest when his nakama are in danger, or if they need immediate help. On the other hand, Chris tends to go a little too far when he displays his loyalty. He often will routinely suggest to anyone he thinks he's offended or let down to punish him in a variety of ways (for example: asking one of his crewmates to throw him overboard, clearly knowing that he can't swim and will drown, for a petty reason such as making a rude comment.) Most of the time, noone accepts his suggestions, but on the rare occasions they do, Chris will quickly decline and ask the person to "forget it!," or say "nevermind!" Additionally, Chris is still naive to the rest of the world, he is constantly embarassed whenever his "problem" is addressed, and because of his middle initial "D.," Chris is determined, almost to the point of being stubborn. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Chris is by no means a sword wielding genius, but he has some slight experience due to his Devil Fruit powers. However, he has no technique or mastery when it comes to sword fighting. Marksmanship Much like with swords, Chris is no sniper. His only experience coming from his powers. He is only fairly competent with a rifle, nevermind anything bigger, heavier, or stronger. Hand to Hand Combat This is Chris' area of expertise. While he has no form or technique to his fighting skills, he has proven to be an effective fighter. He has no understanding of martial arts and so he relies on his free-style fighting moves. Physical Strength Chris has spent years of training on Pleasure Island, building up his strength. He had done so in order to defeat Decaden and "The Two Shields," the king's elite fighters and guards. Chris was strong enough to demolish boulders with a single blow and damage steel, however, he had a long way to go before he could be considered superhuman. A roughly good estimate would be comparing his strength to Franky's. Franky is considered to be strong, but not as strong as Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. The same goes for Chris. After attaining the crew's Swordsman, Dracule Sakura however, Spike decided to train Chris in order to become as strong as him, if not more. Now Chris has obtained super human strength, capable of doing massive damage with relative ease. Agility Like with his enhanced strength, Chris had spent years of training, all for strength and the speed to match. Knowing he'd be killed if he were ever caught or defeated by The Two Shields, Chris payed careful attention to his speed, reflexes, and agility. It was his greatest asset in combat, being able to duck and weave through a fight, or run at full speed in case of emergencies. He was able to jump onto the roof of a small building in one leap. Now, after completing his training with his First Mate, Spike, Chris has super human speed. His already impressive agility has now been amplified beyond belief. Before, Chris was able to jump onto a small building. Now, Chris can leap onto the shoulder of a giant or dodge multiple, speeding attacks within seconds. Endurance This trait was never given any attention what-so-ever during his training, due to his overconfidence in his Devil Fruit powers. This had caused Chris to become something of a fragile bruiser incidentally. He had to avoid powerful blows from stronger opponents, or else... During his training, Chris continued to neglect his endurance. Eventually, Spike showed him how ignorant he was being and decided to toughen Chris up for the challenges ahead. Chris now has overcome his greatest weakness and his capable of taking a severe amount of punishment. Combining his newfound staying power with his unyielding spirit, Chris has now become a highly persistent fighter and has been proven to be difficult to keep down for long. Weapons Chris' only weapons come from his Devil Fruit power. He has no man-made weapons. So far, the only weapon other than those of his Devil Fruit, are the Clay Pills. They are special pellets of hardened clay that Chris carries around, in case he needs to use the Clay Clay Launch. For more information on the Clay Pills and the Clay Clay Launch, visit the Nendo Nendo no Mi page. Devil Fruit Nendo Nendo no Mi Summary: '''Grants the user the ability to become clay and create sculptures, weapons, and armor out of clay, among other things. '''Type: '''Logia '''Usage of the Devil Fruit: Chris uses his fruit's powers for combat situations, pragmatic situations, and for entertainment purposes only. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Chris is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Glory and Lawrence use it in their fight. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Chris is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Glory and Lawrence use it in their fight. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King: Chris is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed Glory and Lawrence use it in their fight. 'List of Fighting Techniques' For further information, see the Nendo Nendo no Mi page. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History 'Life on Pleasure Island.' Chris began his life of piracy when he left his home, Pleasure Island. Ever since he was small, Chris had been surrounded by the population's art, getting a good feel as to what he wanted to do with his life from then on. Chris' parents were already excellent entertainers in their own right, so Chris asked them to teach him how to become one. His parents were overjoyed to hear this and began teaching Chris everything they knew. By the time Chris became an adolescent young man, he had mastered his parents' skills. Around that time, the beloved king of Pleasure Island, Majestic B. Nevolent, had passed away due to an illness. Unfortunately for the citizens, Nevolent's selfish, arrogant son took charge and began doing whatever he pleased, causing the island to fall into a system of government ruled by a tyrant. Upon his enrollment into becoming king, Majestic T. Decaden ordered every great artist and entertainer to work for him and noone else. Anyone caught doing "freelance artistry" was sent to die. Chris' parents were among the first to become Decaden's new, unwilling servants. Rumors went about that whenever Decaden grew bored of his artists, he would order them to be executed. Chris was enraged, believing his parents to be dead. Not only that, but he hated Decaden for ruining his home and regarding art as something only he deserved. Chris made many attempts to stop the king, but was defeated every time by his royal elite guards, "The Two Shields," "Right Shield" Rex Kong and "Left Shield" Mira. The only reason why Chris survived these fights was because Kong was a sadist, enjoying every minute of Chris' sorrow and suffering, despite Mira's advice to outright kill Chris. Afterward, Chris went into hiding to hone his powers and to strengthen his body. After training, Chris began roaming Pleasure Island as a vagabond entertainer, performing "freelance artistry" for all the citizens. Needless to say, Decaden was infuriated. Chris wanted to give his fellow islanders a chance to smile and remember the happiness they had before Decaden's rule. He partook in every chance to defy and humiliate Decaden since he was unable to defeat him. Chris spent many years of this lifestyle, visiting many different homes and performing for strangers, while running from The Two Shields. One day, while Chris was getting beaten by some thugs, a band of pirates arrived and helped him. They announced that they were the Red Falcon Pirates and that they wanted to help Chris overthrow Decaden. After training Chris how to fight properly, they helped him storm the castle and defeat The Two Shields and Decaden. After the incident, Chris partied with his newfound friends and the island rejoiced, seeing the Red Falcons as their heroes and Chris as their champion. Chris became enamored with the pirate lifestyle after meeting the Red Falcons and announced that he would become a pirate, just like like the Red Falcons. Some time during their celebration, the Marines arrived, having been called by Decaden on his own personal Den Den Mushi. Chris and the pirates split up with Chris promising that he'd meet them again someday with his own crew. After that, Chris left Pleasure Island in a simple dingy and was given a bounty of 10,000,000 to go with his new Epithet. "Stinky Chris" has now begun his new life as the entertainer pirate captain of The Jolly Pirates. 'The Artistic Pirate.' Character Design Interestingly, I, Wyvern 0m3g4, had first created Chris out of boredom and made him an author avatar (not for Marty Stu purposes, but more for "what would I be like in the One Piece world?") Upon discovering Ship of Fools, I discarded the author avatar idea and made him an original character instead. Most of the inspiration for Chris came from my desire to be an artist myself. Everything else was original (OK, i'll be honest, not EVERYTHING was original, but... Hey, that one other thing is embarassing, OK?) Chris wasn't the original name for the character, my real name was (again, author avatar.) Also, he wasn't originally going to be a captain, but once I decided I wanted to add him to SoF, I changed his position from "Entertainer" to "Captain/Entertainer." His desire to have fun with his loved ones and his more serious side were inspired by my personal experiences growing up. I'm still like that today! Huzzah! Major Battles *Chris versus Majestic T. Decaden (Won) *Chris and Spike versus Aokiji (Escaped) *Chris versus Anne (Won) *Chris, Spike and Timber versus Ika (Won) *Chris, Spike, Timber, Glory and Lawrence versus Vice Admiral Grim (Won) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Chris' name is inspired by the Jolly Roger and the name Chris; more specifically, his name was derived from Chris Rock, an American comedian. *Chris has a unique laugh, "Tootootootootoo!" Toot is a word usually used to describe the sound of farting. So his laugh, more or less, is the sound of farting. *Chris is one of the few pirates who is not interested in finding the One Piece. *Chris was originally planned to have the Hone Hone no Mi, but once I realized that that fruit was taken, I decided upon the Nendo Nendo no Mi. *Chris' last name, "Jolly," matches the mood he's usually seen in. *Chris' epithet, "Stinky Chris," refers to Chris' constant farting. Chris is equally embarassed of his farting problem, and his epithet. *Chris shares the same birthday with Leonardo da Vinci. *Chris loves impersonating other people most of all. He uses his Clay Clay Fruit powers to mold himself into anyone he knows and then pretends to be him/her. He does this to entertain others, of course. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Epithet Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Human Category:Male Category:Will of D. Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance